


The Worst Treason 2.0

by Pilyarquitect



Series: Triplet De Spell AU [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt, treason 2.0, triplet de spell au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Welp this is another One-shot for Triplet De Spell AU. This one-shot happens at the same time than the last one but from other triplet POV. Empro-8, Cinnabunni and everyone I really hope you’ll like it 😉
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, friends Webby and Lena
Series: Triplet De Spell AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428454
Kudos: 18





	The Worst Treason 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmPro8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPro8/gifts).



After leaving the room, Louie left out a sigh. How could Huey be so blind? And so stubborn?! The proves were there! In front of his eyes! And he once, and again, and again, refused to take them! The definitely prove, the DNA test the uncle Scrooge showed them. Scrooge wasn’t lying when he showed them this test. He said them the truth. That meant that they were McDuck’s family members. The real lost triplets!

Magica (Louie refused to refer to her as his aunt anymore) lied to them. She couldn’t be trusted. Why couldn’t Huey see that? It was painfully obvious what was the truth. They were kidnapped by Magica! There wasn’t another way to explain this.

Also, the way she treated them while she raised them, wasn’t a lovely way. Louie didn’t know what real love was until he started to interact with this family, and the more he interacted with them, the more he found out that he trusted more them than Magica. They truly cared about them, and as Dewey, he also found out that he had some similarities with Della. Not just Della, with Scrooge himself too!

And, Dewey was right. These similarities weren’t something that and spell could give. Similar physic aspect? Yes. Similar nature? No way! Huey should know that; he was the one who knew more spells of the three of them.

“Come on Louie! We’ve to find mom and the others.” said Dewey grabbing Louie’s hand to make him move. The boy dressed in green shock his head, that wasn’t the time to think about this.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He answered. He should to talk with Huey later, maybe he could manage to make him see the truth about… everything.

The two younger triplets entered in the living room. There only were Lena and Webby. Seeing that Della wasn’t there, Dewey immediately left. Louie preferred to stay. He approached the girls, who were talking very friendly. In fact, since Lena started living in the mansion -she was rescued more than less at the same time that they were sent by Magica to get Scrooge’s dime- she got almost instantly Webby’s best friend.

Louie smiled. He found Lena a very interesting girl, and the coolest person he’s ever met. He sit next to Lena. From the corner of his eye, he saw Huey leaving the mansion. Louie thought that his brother probably needed a time to calm down. It was a Huey thing. Maybe if he calmed enough, Louie’d be able to talk with him once he came back.

“So, the ones who kidnapped you, what planned to do with you?” asked Webby.

“Webby, I’ve already told you. They planned to send me with other orphan-kidnapped kids.” Answered Lena.

“I know, but why? Uncle Scrooge and aunt Della don’t want to tell me the rest of the story. Please Lena! I beg you!” Webby put her hand together, to emphasize her words.

Even not being talking, Louie was also interested on know the rest of the story (none of the adult had tell them). Lena looked at Webby, she seemed to internally debate if she should explain that.

“Okay…” she began. “All what I know it that the ones who took me are part of a scam network and-”

“A scam? What kind of scam?” asked Webby excited.

“If you let me talk, maybe I’ll be able to explain you.” Replied Lena.

“Oh, yeah, sorry”

“For what I heard when I was rescued, this scam was about present themselves as an adoption agency, presenting us as possible kids to be adopted. That’s why they only got orphan children. I heard that the plan they used was to make the potential adoptive parents pay a lot of money but never give us to them. They got money and all the kids to continue swindling other desperate couples to be parents.”

“Wow, that’s really smart!” said Louie before he could stop himself.

“What?!” asked Webby and Lena at the same time.

“I mean, booo that’s very evil. Like really sinister, dangerous and evil scam. I’m glad you’ve been rescued.” Said Louie very quickly. Both girls smiled at those words.

“Well, it wouldn’t be possible without Della and Scrooge, they found me, and I also know that they ended with the scammers network. They saved a lot of lives.” Said Lena gratefully.

“Louie, you’re very lucky having Della Duck as your mom!” said Webby looking at him with a huge smile in her beak.

“You really think so?” asked Louie surprised by Webby’s words.

“Of course! You don’t?” said Webby getting closer.

“Oh yeah…” said Louie at first sounding unsure, but soon changed it “I mean, of course! My mom is the best!” sounding totally proud.

The three of them continued talking. They didn’t know when exactly, but slowly the rest of the mansion inhabitants joined them. Dewey instantly went to sit with the other kids.

“You know what, Louie?”

“No, I don’t know Dewey, but I’m sure that you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

“Mom said that I mastered that skate trick perfectly! She said that she’s proud of me and that she loves me!” his voice went less loudly “This is the best thing a mother can say to her children.”

“I’m sure about that.”

Louie then realized that all of them were there except… Huey. Where was he? Louie didn’t know if be worried for his old brother. Where could he go? Why wasn’t he at home yet? As if it were his entry signal, Huey suddenly slammed the door open. He had a big smile in his beak and looked a little scary… like Magica.

Louie felt a chill running down his back thinking in how similar Huey looked to that witch at that moment. His brother looked at all of them, smiling more than before.

“Oh great! You’re all together, you just made my work easier.” He said joyfully.

“What? What are ye talking about lad?” asked uncle Scrooge. Huey glared at him. Louie didn’t like the way he looked at him at all.

“Sweetie, is anything wrong?” asked Della sounding worried. Actually, as Louie could see, all of them seemed worried. Huey turned to her mom with a cold look.

“What is wrong is that you believed I could really think I’m your son! You’re pathetic!” he snapped. There was a collective gasp after those words.

“What?! How dare you?!” said Dewey sounding offended. Louie felt in the same way. But there was something strange, Huey never would act like that, especially because with his actual actions, he was ruining everything, ruining _their_ mission, the mission _he_ was so determined to accomplish. Huey smiled at him.

“Oh Dewey, my dear, emotional and also stupid brother. Do you really think they’ll accept us, after this?”

_What-?_

Before Louie could even try to realize what did Huey meant with that, he felt his body was pushed back. Fortunately, he hit the couch, so no harm was done. Others (his mother and uncle Donald for example) weren’t so lucky.

“Huey?! What the-? What are you doing?!” asked Louie sounding urgently. Why was Huey doing magic in front of all of them? That was the Magica’s golden rule! Never do magic in front of any of the family to not ruin the plan! Why was now Huey breaking it?

Huey approached to Scrooge, still trying to stand up after being pushed away like the others.

“I’m doing what my coward brothers, specially you Louie, didn’t dare to do!” said the duckling with cold voice. Once at his side, he bent and took uncle Scrooge’s dime from the place it was.

Huey smiled looking at the coin and then back to uncle Scrooge.

“ _A presto,_ _Scroogie_.”

Huey start laughing… like _Magica_. He turned to leave, but uncle Donald stood in his way.

“Huey, what’s going on? How is possible that you can do magic?!”

“Arg! I’ve no time to lose trying to understand you. Get out of my way!” replied Huey. With a fast move, he pushed uncle Donald with magic.

“Huey… I thought we were friends…” Webby sounded betrayed while saying this. Huey turned at her smiling with cruelty?

“Who’d be friend of a weird girl like you?” he said happily. Oh boy, how could Huey say that to her? The only thing Louie wanted to do was to hit his brother for saying all those horrible things to all of them.

Huey hurried to leave the mansion.

Louie soon stood up, why Huey did all of this? Why he was so similar to Magica? It almost seemed it was Magica into Huey’s body… wait… _that’s it!_ This was, probably, what happened!

Louie hurried to help Dewey to raise up! They needed to go after Huey. They needed to find him and stop him before-!

“LADS!”

 _Oh phooey_ , they forgot Scrooge. The two of them turned to look at him. He was clearly furious.

“Ye owe us an explanation!”

Louie gulped. What could they say?

“Mr. McDuck is right boys, you didn’t seem surprised when Huey made magic. Can you explain this to us?” asked Mrs. Beakley crossing her arms on her chest.

The boys looked each other. There was no other option. They had to tell them the truth.

“Okay we don’t have time so, short version. “started Louie. He took a deep breath “Magica was who kidnapped us years ago. she raised us and also trained us to perform magic-“

“WHAT?!” exclaimed all the mansion inhabitants.

“Ye’re telling us that ye’ve lives all those years with that witch? Ye’re on her side?!” exclaimed Scrooge furiously.

“No!” replied Louie quickly, they had to convince them that they weren’t with that witch, not anymore “We didn’t know we were the lost triplets. She made us believe since we were very young that she created us with her magic just to send us in the future pretending be the lost triplets.”

“But, as time passed, Louie and I realized that we were the real lost triplets, especially after you show us the DNA test results uncle Scrooge.” Dewey turned to Della “I do really believe that I- I mean we are your sons mom, you’ve to believe us!”

Della looked away. Louie never thought he’d see this kind of look on her. She seemed… disappointed, sadly disappointed of them. Like if they betrayed her, and technically that was the plan at the beginning…

“But ye’re with that witch!” exclaimed Scrooge still sounding furious.

“No! Not anymore! Dewey and I refused to fulfill her plans; Huey was the only one who still wanted to help her.”

“What? Why?” asked Webby more curious than mad, she still seemed hurt for Huey’s words, but she was trying to hide it as best as she could.

“I think he was afraid to discover that the only fact he believed that was real turned out to be a lie.” Explained Dewey.

“Lads… I don’t know if we can trust ye anymore, not specially after what had just happened.”

Louie looked at him shocked. No! After the hard work they did to earn Scrooge’s confidence, they couldn’t lose it.

“Look uncle Scrooge,” said Louie urgently “Dewey and I’ve betrayed Magica, and you’ve to trust us, we… we want to go after Huey and recover your dime before it is too late!”

“Late for what?” asked Della this time.

“Do you have any idea what’s trapped inside uncle Scrooge’s dime?” asked Dewey looking at her.

“What? There’s nothing inside my dime! It’s just a normal dime!” replied Scrooge narrowing his eyes.

Louie’s eyes widened. Could it…? Could it be that Scrooge didn’t know it?

“Wait, you don’t know?” asked Dewey before he could ask.

“Know what?” Scrooge sounded confused now.

Louie sighed. Time for another bomb. Wo-hoo.

“Magica’s powers are trapped inside that dime. This is why she want it so desperately.” He explained.

“Oh, curse me kilts! Why didn’t ye tell this to us?”

“We’re doing it now!” exclaimed Louie “And if you don’t mind, we’ll go after Huey to stop him!”

Without letting the chance to protest, the two younger triplets left the mansion. They could explain everything later. Now the first and most important thing was to find Huey.

* * *

The first place they looked was into the place they lived for ten years, but it was empty.

“How will we find Huey? He isn’t here, Magica isn’t here! What can we do?” said Dewey desperately.

“I’m thinking Dew… okay, okay, we can try a searching spell. How does it sound?”

“That- is a good idea, let’s do this.”

They performed a location spell, and they where surprised when the spell lead them to the abandoned theater. Was Huey there? Why there? When they arrived to the theater, it was almost dark, the couldn’t barely see anything. Where was Huey?

“Louie, there’s light down here, look!”

It was true, there was light coming from holes on the scenario. Louie instantly knelt to see through one of those holes, Dewey followed his example. What they saw, surprised them. Magica was chained while Huey seemed to look at her joyfully.

_“Oh, don’t be so surprised. They all saw how_ _**you** _ **** _stole Scrooge’s dime, using magic. Dewey and Louie are probably telling everything to the others right now. They’ll probably tell them that_ _**you’re** _ **** _bringing the dime to_ _**me** _ **_._ ** _They think that you’re a traitor!”_

Okay, Huey was talking about what he did, but he seemed to be explaining it to Magica, as if she was the one who did it. Louie now was sure. Magica swapped her body with Huey’s body. And now the witch was explaining Huey what did she do with his brother’s body. Huey, fell down. He seemed distressed.

 _“H-how could you-?”_ he asked

 _“What! How could I do that?”_ snapped Magica _“I was forced to do it since the moment you failed me! And now that I’m so close to come back I won’t let anyone by in my way!”_

Without say anything else, Magica began to perform a spell.

 _“Time to get my powers back!”_ she said when she finished.

“Wait, why have Huey said that?” asked Dewey suddenly.

Louie looked at him, didn’t he realized what happened?

“Dew, please, it’s obvious that Magica -I don’t know how exactly- swapped her body with Huey’s body. She was the one who stole uncle scrooge’s dime, not our brother.”

“Oooohh, I see.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Both continued watching, and they saw how Magica put an amulet on Huey’s chest and instantly their bodies swapped again.

 _“Yes! My powers are back! I’M BACK! It’s time to get my revenge against Scrooge!”_ Magica said excitedly in her body again. She turned to Huey _“Nothing of this would be possible without you, dear Huey. You’ve been very helpful.”_

Louie could see a furious look on Huey’s eyes. Welp, he seemed to finally know the truth, bad thing he didn’t trusted them before. Louie felt sorry for Huey. He discovered the truth in the worst way possible, and not just that, now his family hated him, thanks to Magica. Louie was sure that they’d have a hard time convincing them that who stole Scrooge’s dime was Magica and not Huey.

 _“I can’t say I’m happy for that.”_ Huey snapped suddenly. Wow, he sure was furious with Magica. _“Now that you’ve your powers back, what are you going to do with me?”_

 _Oh my…_ Huey why? If he just kept his beak closed, Magica’d probably leave forgetting him, what’d allowed Dewey and Louie to help him. Even if Huey could easily took away those chains himself. Why didn’t he did it yet?

 _“Leaving you here can be risky. I was thinking to take you with me so you can see how I take over the city and then the entire world!”_ said Magica after thinking it for a while.

Great, now rescue mission would be much harder. _Thanks Huey…_

“Why isn’t Huey using his magic?”

“I don’t know Dew, maybe he believes -which is absolutely true- he doesn’t have a chance fighting against Magica, at least not him alone.”

“But he could at least take off those chains, even me can do it without knowing a extremely complicated spell.”

“Dewey, I know as much as you about this situation!”

 _“My family will stop you! My brothers will fight you back!”_ Huey said suddenly. Those words made Louie open his eyes wide. Huey just referred to all the mansion’s inhabitant as his family? Did he finally accept them?

 _“Do you really think they have a chance? I AM MAGICA DE SPELL! The greatest witch of all times! Your family can’t defeat me! Specially not your brothers!”_ answered Magica angrily.

 _Good plan Huey,_ make an evil witch to be completely enraged.

 _“You always underestimate them! They’re more capable than you think!”_ he said proudly.

“Awww, did you hear that?” asked Dewey.

“Yes, I heard it. You know what it means?”

“What?” Dewey seemed confused. Louie let out a sigh.

“Huey is counting on us, in our entirely family!”

“Really?”

“Dew, it’s obvious! Look, we’ve to contact uncle Scrooge and tell him what’s going on and also that-“

 _“We’ll see that”_ said Magica suddenly.

The two younger triplets saw her tear the chains off the wall using her magic and wrap Huey with them. Then the witch made a magic bubble around her and Huey.

 _Oh, oh_ , Louie could imagine what was going to happen next. Grabbing Dewey, he run and both hide behind a column just in time. Magica appeared breaking the scenario floor and flew away taking Huey with her.

A determined look appeared on Louie’s face.

“Dewey, it’s time to use our magic training to safe our brother and protect this city.”

“YES! Let’s answer adventure’s call!”

“I couldn’t say it better dear brother. But to do it,” Louie took his phone “We’ll need help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Huey AKA Magica saying something in Italian, I guessed that since Magica’a home is in Mount Vesuvius, she’s to know how to speak in Italian. Also I can be wrong but I think that some Italian surnames start with ‘Di’ or ‘De’.  
> A presto = See you soon


End file.
